Disney Princesses: A Land Lost In Time
by RavenGagalover
Summary: The Princesses are at it again, this time they embark on a journey to find out what happened to an ancient civilization and it's treasure. But the Disney Villains find they could use the treasure to enhance their powers. Our girls encounter adventure, surprises, traps, decisions, treasure, and SNAKES! Will our princesses get to the treasure first before the villains do? Plz R&R!
1. Everything Seems Fine

"Ursula, you've never have guessed what _I _have found out." Cruella went up to the 2nd in command Villainess. She held some papers in her hand, and she trotted her way up to where the octomaid was.

"Cruella, this better not be a waste of my time." Ursula didn't bother to look her way. Cruella was looked down upon by the leaders of the Villain club, especially by Maleficent. So Ursula was the leader she could talk to.

"Oh but it's not darling, it's very interesting." Cruella laid out a paper in front of Ursula. The sea witch grumbled and she picked up the paper to read it. As she read, she started finding it interesting, and then smiled a wicked smile. Surely Maleficent would find this interesting.

* * *

Cinderella was staying at Aurora's castle, and the two were having dinner. Prince Phillip and Prince Charming were out negotiating with other leaders in the Dinseyverse. Cinderella decided that she'd give her step sister Anastasia some responsibility, since she also lived in the castle.

"So Cinderella, anything new other than Charming is out?" Aurora asked before taking a bite of cheese and spinach casserole.

"Oh nothing yet Aurora. If something did happen, you'd be the first to know." Cinderella told her. She got up, picking up her plate from the table.

"Oh no Cinderella, you don't have to." Aurora was about to get up to stop her.

"Too late." She heard Cinderella from the kitchen, and the sound of her washing the dishes was heard. Aurora shook her head.

* * *

Rapunzel stood on the balcony of her castle. She looked out into the kingdom with a smile. Her hair was now brown, but she grew it out about twice her height. But she was able to style it so she wouldn't trip anyone. As she looked at, she felt something climb onto her shoulder.

"Pascal who are you hiding from?" Rapunzel look on her left shoulder, and Pascal was hiding himself in her hair, shaking. Rapunzel's question was answered when the door to the balcony bust open. Maximus, stood at the doorway snorting in anger. He sniffed around for Pascal when he smelled a trace of him on Rapunzel. "Maximus who are you looking for?" she asked. Maximus snorted and started sniffing her shoulder. Pascal poked him in the eye, causing him to step back. Pascal scurried as fast as he could, away from Maximus. Rapunzel chuckled and shook her head at the sight. Probably another fight about who gets the last piece of cake that Merida made for her. She turned back to the sight of the kingdom and only after a few seconds, she saw Pascal being chased by Maximus, who was being chased by _Flynn_, causing havoc in the streets. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and headed down to the square.

* * *

Tiana was working in her restaurant, loving what her life. Naveen walked into the kitchen carrying a huge pile of dirty dishes, and pecked Tiana on the cheek.

"Table 3's order is ready." Tiana rang the little bell.

"Alright…be there in a minute." Naveen said as he lifted them up into the sink.

"Is Louis still out there? I can't tell with all the noise in here." Tiana asked while she poured cooking wine onto a pan of a dish she was making.

"Yes, and he seems to have brought a crowd again." Naveen opened the door to show his wife the floor of dancing people all around. He then went to pick up the food.

* * *

Snow White was prancing around in her castle, spinning into the kitchen. She hummed a song as she started getting ready some ingredients for a gooseberry pie. She opened up the window and continued to sing. Soon after, birds flew it chirping along.

"Hello my friends." She left a bird perch on her hand before it flew up in the air again. Snow White walked over to the counter and got started making the pie, with her friends helping her.

* * *

Ariel just looked out onto the sea in her castle. Eric was downstairs fencing with one of his friends, and she found it boring to watch. She looked down at the sparkling water, and it seemed to be calling her. Ariel closed her eyes and felt the breeze, smelling the aroma of the sea. Ariel flinged her shoes off and jumped down into a dive. After a minute or so, she emerged from the water with her hair flying.

"Ariel!" Ariel cringed at the voice. She turned to see a crab scurrying towards her. "Ariel, what were you thinking, jumping from that height? You was going to give me a heart attack." Sebastian scolded. Ariel had no choice but to listen, but she didn't care as long as she sat in the relaxing water. Nothing was going wrong in her life...

* * *

Mulan and Shang were out in the yard, sitting under the blossom tree. The two sat together, looking up at the clouds, determining their shapes. From a few feet away, Mushu and Crick-ee watched with teary eyes.

"Have you ever seen a couple so perfect?" Mushu sniffled. "If it weren't for me, they would've never been together." Mushu wiped his tear away with the end of his tail. At that statement, Crick-ee couldn't help but laugh. He remembered how many times Mushu tried to screw up the relationship when they tried taking the princesses to Ki-gong. Their lives seemed normal and going perfectly, as they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Jasmine walked with her father through the palace halls. She happily listened to him go on and on about Agrabah's financial status, and how the production and selling of silk was doing great. Jasmine just smiled and took the time to look up at how beautifully the halls looked.

"Jasmine?" The Sultan asked again.

"Oh, sorry father. What is it?" Jasmine snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at her father who was trying to get her attention.

"I was just checking if you were listening. You seemed to daze off and…well…I just want to prepare you to be the leader you should be." The Sultan explained to her in his sorry voice. Jasmine understood what her father wanted from her, and she knew what the kingdom expected from her.

"I'm going to do everything I can, to keep Agrabah striving." She smiled at him. The Sultan smiled back up at his daughter, and she gave him a hug.

* * *

Belle was in the castle library, about to finish another wonderful book. Her life with Adam has been amazing ever since they got married, her father finally got his chance to distribute his inventions, the castle and its' servants were happy as ever, and Belle even got to help out the town from time to time. As she was reading, the door opened up with Chip running in with a letter in his hand.

"Belle! Belle! Somebody sent you a letter!" The boy held the envelope up to her and she thankfully took it.

"Thank you Chip, let's see who it's from." Belle picked up Chip and sat him on her lap. She opened the envelope and read who it was from.

"Who's Milo…That-ch?" Chip tried to read. Belle chuckled.

"Thatch. He's a friend of mine." Belle turned back to the letter and read. As she read it, her facial expression became more serious. _Get the others, and get here as soon as possible…_The last line read. "Chip, I have to go write some letters. I'll see you later." Belle picked up the boy and set him down on the marble floor. She ran to her room with the book falling from the chair, onto the floor.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER FIRST: I DON'T OWN DISNEY OR THESE CHARACTERS. Hey lovely readers! I thought I needed to take a break from my High School story since I got chronic writer's block with it. So, I thought up a new story! An exciting, action packed, Indiana Jones style story! Alright, not a super exciting 1st chapter, but that's part of the build up. Trust me, there will be action, very soon. But tell me guys, how do you like the idea so far? Please tell me so I know, I love to hear what my readers think. Thank you readers for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I make. Read on, and your imagination will stay strong!**


	2. Calling In Princesses

Belle had written all the girls letters about the emergency and where to meet. Each princess had to stop what they were doing and take a carriage to Milo Thatch's new mansion.

Tiana poked her head out of the kitchen door.

"Uh, Naveen? If you would come over here right now, that'd be swell." Tiana called out for her husband. Naveen came quickly, for he didn't want to get in trouble with his wife.

"What is it?" He asked as his eyes darted around the room, following Tiana's actions. Tiana was hanging up her apron and grabbing her hat and other belongings.

"Listen Hun, uh…Something very important came up. The night chef is only here from 9-1 AM for 5 days a week. Do you think you can handle the place?" Tiana asked. Naveen was now confused.

"Oh come on, you say that like you will be gone for days." He joked. Tiana bit her lip.

"I think I will be." She managed to say. Naveen was shocked for a few seconds, but understood.

"It's no problem; I can definitely handle the restaurant." He said in a type of cocky voice.

"Alright, I have to go _now._ By sweetie." She gave him quick kiss before she ran out the door, to a train to take her home to pack her belongings. Naveen smiled at himself and thought that this would be the perfect time to prove himself capable to Tiana. He then turned to see the food burning.

* * *

"Ariel!" Ariel looked up to see her friend Scuttle diving down towards her. Sebastian gave a little scream as Scuttle hit the sand, and Ariel giggled. He shook the sand out of his feathers and redeemed himself. "Ariel! I was flying around here and I saw a letter, at your doorstep. So I picked it up- where is it? Ah! Here it is -and thought I'd give it straight to you." Scuttle picked up the letter at his side and held it up to Ariel.

"Thank you Scuttle." Ariel read it and ran into the castle, up to her room.

"What in the seven seas is that girl up to now?" Sebastian cursed and scurried along into the castle to where Ariel was going. He found her frantically packing clothes and things she would need as if she was going on a long journey. Sebastian sighed; he knew he was getting too old for her abrupt silliness. "Ariel, _what_ in Poseidon's name are you doing?" he asked.

"I need to go meet with a couple of friends. _Now_. It's urgent Sebastian. I'm going to write Eric a note, and then I have to be off." Ariel responded as she thrust in a flashlight, sleeping bag, pajamas, and coats.

"Ariel, it is unreasonable to just leave like this…_unannounced._" Sebastian said to her as she sat on her trunk to close it. She then changed to her nice blue dress, scribbled the note for Eric, and headed out the door.

"Ariel, come back here at once!" Sebastian shouted back at her. Ariel ignored him and strode out, and swiftly boarded the carriage.

* * *

Aurora was touring Cinderella throughout her castle when one of her servants came trotting up them.

"Princess Aurora, this letter is for you both. It's from Princess Belle." The lady gave the letter to Aurora and Cinderella to read.

"Thank you." Aurora took the letter and smiled.

"It's from Belle? Oh this might be urgent." Cinderella thought out loud as Aurora opened the envelope. The two read, eyes widened, and they looked up at each other with serious faces. The two ladies ran to their rooms to get packing.

* * *

Snow White was in the castle, dusting up around the main hall, even if the servants insisted she shouldn't. She sang to herself and spun around in pure joy. She then swooped over to the gigantic window blocking the sunlight from brightening up the halls. As she opened the latch and threw the doors open, the halls shined golden, and sun smiled upon her face. Snow White closed her eyes and just took in the air and the warmth of the outdoors. Being a princess, she wasn't out as much anymore, and she would love a break or two into the woods and visit her old friends again. The birds' chirping was heard more clearly and Snow White couldn't help but sing along with them. A few minutes later, two little birds fluttered in, carrying a letter in their feet.

"Thank you." Snow White bowed her head to her friends as the birds laid the paper into her hand. Snow white started walking away from the window while reading the letter. Her responsibility got in the way of relaxation again.

* * *

Mulan was out in the yard talking with Mushu, when she heard a knock on the farm's gates. Mulan, Mushu, and Crick-ee hurried over to the large wooden doors. Mulan opened the door enough only to peek her head through. It was the mail carrier on his horse with the bag of scrolls.

"Letter for miss Fa Mulan." He looked through the scrolls and picked out an envelope.

"Xièxiè." Mulan bowed her head as the mail carrier did, and she shut the door.

"Who's that from?" Mushu asked in the way girls ask their friends who that cute boy was.

"My friend Belle." Mulan answered as she opened it. She read it, and hurried off to the stable for Khan, whom she will ride to take a ferry to America.

* * *

Rapunzel had gotten the letter from and all she was packing was a frying pan.

"Come on Rapunzel, you can't be serious. You're gonna be gone for how long?" Flynn asked

"Oh come on, it's no big deal. I won't be gone for too long." Rapunzel laughed at how much Flynn worried about her. She walked up him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back soon." She smiled. Flynn sighed, it wasn't that she didn't trust her; he didn't trust the things around her. Anything could happen to her at any moment, but he believed she was definitely capable. Pascal and Maximus were getting teary-eyed as Rapunzel walked out the door. When she was out of their sight, the two were still crying and Flynn tapped Maximus on the shoulder.

"So, anyone up for last piece of cake?" Flynn asked. Maximus and Pascal immediately stopped crying and stopped everything. The door to the kitchen bust open and it was another game of dog, cat, and mouse.

* * *

Jasmine sat on the edge of her fountain, playing with the little fishes and thinking about what her father expected from her earlier that day. She then felt a warm touch on her left hand, she turned to see Aladdin. She smiled, he smiled back.

"Is something wrong?" Aladdin asked. Jasmine didn't want to say anything, and just as she opened her mouth to speak, Iago and Abu came zipping towards them. The two were trying to get a hold of a letter, trying to be the one to deliver it to the princess.

"No Monkey!" Iago flew higher above Abu to keep him from getting it. Abu then leaped and stole the paper right out of his talons. "Hey!" Iago shouted. Abu just geckered and started making his way towards Aladdin and Jasmine. Iago caught up and held Abu by the arms, and held him in the air.

"Whoa there!" Genie appeared in front of the two before they crashed into Aladdin and Jasmine, and broke up the fight. He took the paper and handed it to Jasmine. Aladdin just watched her expressions as she read it. Without a word, she got up and headed inside to pack her things.

"Where are you going?" Aladdin asked her.

"I'm…urgently needed. I have to go with the others." Jasmine replied as she packed her things in a basket you would attach onto a camel to carry many items. Aladdin was surprised she would just leave like this.

"But, why can't I come along?" He stepped in front of her with his arms out, blocking her path. Jasmine put a hand on her hip and looked at her husband with a serious expression. Aladdin knew Jasmine would never stand down from her ground and slowly let his arms down. He coughed. "When will you be back?" he asked.

"The sooner you let me go." Jasmine flatly responded. Aladdin stood there with sadness just surrounding him. Jasmine walked up to him to give him a kiss, and a smile. "Genie, can you give me a ride? Or get me there fast at least?" she asked. Genie gave her a salute.

"Never fear princess, you're airfare is saved!" Genie morphed into a plane with one seat. Jasmine climbed in and said her last goodbyes to her friends, and both Genie and her disappeared with a pop.

* * *

Belle waited outside of the Thatch mansion's gates with her suitcase at her side. Surprisingly, her friends turned up pretty quick. Mulan was the first to arrive (surprisingly) and soon followed by Rapunzel, Tiana, Aurora and Cinderella, Jasmine, Snow White, then Ariel. The girls were happy to see each other after a while.

"Wow, looking good Ariel." Rapunzel said. Ariel giggled.

"So do you." She replied. Belle smiled, but this wasn't what they were here for. Belle pressed a button on the gate and spoke into the speaker. A few seconds later, the gates opened and let the 9 girls in.

* * *

**Alright, chapter 2 up! And I promise guys, the action will happen in REALLY SOON. And I'm not lying when I say that, it will start happening in like 1 or 2 chapters. But what do you guys think will happen? Anything you'd like to see? Please review and tell me so I know! As you all know, I love you all, and I thank you guys so much for your support. That's all I gotta say at 10:50 at night so, good night I guess, and see you next time. Read on, and your imagination will stay strong!**


	3. A Plot Against the World

The girls walked into the dark interior of Milo's mansion. Everything was pitch black and the only light that was visible was the dim light coming from the gloomy, cloudy sky in the window. The girls set whatever they brought with them at their side and looked around for any sign of anyone.

"Hello?" Belle asked. The wind blew louder outside, and there was no answer. The door suddenly shut and they heard movement from across the room. Belle reached forward for a lamp and grabbed the pull switch. As she turned it on, Milo's cat fluffy jumped out of the couch, followed by Obby the lava dog. The girls jumped at the sight, then sighed with relief. Belle shook her head and smiled lightly.

"Oh, welcome friends." The girls looked to the left and saw Kida emerge from the shadows of another room.

"Hello Kida! How are you?" Aurora greeted. Kida smiled at her friend for asking.

"I'm fine, I'll get Milo." Kida walked upstairs and in about 2 minutes made her way down with Milo right behind her.

"Welcome ladies." Milo's shaky voice was recognizable.

"Hello Milo, so…what's the emerg-" Mulan was about to ask but Milo silenced her wish a "Shh!" he looked around as if there were people hidden somewhere, listening on their conversation.

"Come with me." He gestured for the girls to follow him into what seemed like a closet under the stairs. Milo, Kida, and the princesses squeezed into the medium sized closet. He pressed a hidden button in the door and the floor descended down at a fast pace. The girls all fell to the ground due to the force while Milo and Kida stood as if nothing was happening. After a few seconds, the girls got up again. The secret elevator stopped abruptly and they fell to the floor again as Milo and Kida stepped out. The princesses dusted themselves off and followed them into what seemed like a huge library with a giant fireplace in the center of the wall. The girls were all amazed at the sight. "I've called you all here because, there is a plot." Milo climbed one of the ladders to look for a book from the shelf and Kida searched through some ancient scrolls.

"What plot?" Ariel asked.

"A plot against the world." Milo replied as he intensely searched in the books' pages.

"There is an item." Kida helped explain from across the room. "An artifact. It is said that it contains great power. But it is an evil source." She scanned through the old dusty scrolls as she explained. Milo then found the book he was looking for.

"That's right. It says here, that it was created to give power to the pharaoh after he died, allowing him to take over all of Egypt for himself." Milo climbed down while reading the book aloud, holding other helpful texts.

"Pharaoh?" Tiana wanted to confirm what that meant.

"Egypt?" Jasmine asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Yup." Milo scanned through the book to pick up any more information that was useful. "The king was named, 'The Dark King' after his subjects. And that's not a good sign. But this is all myth. We still need you to get the item because it contains some sort of powerful, undiscovered element. We could research it, and then it has to be destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Cinderella asked.

"If it falls into the wrong hands, who knows what this element can do. It can hold a destructive power that we're unaware of. And it turns out…someone by the name of _McLain fete_, wants the treasure as well." Milo explained. "We don't want any unauthorized personnel getting this artifact because of…obvious reasons." Meanwhile, after digging through the hundreds of scrolls, Kida found the oldest and dustiest rolled up parchment that was in the poorest condition.

"It literally translates here: _When the seventh sun rises, the power of the king's treasure will be unleashed, and the king will rule again. The treasure shall be obtained through the city of the dead. He will rule all that is his, and he will be all that will be._" Kida looked up from the scroll at all the princesses then to her husband.

"The city of the dead? The Valley of the Kings…" Milo flipped through the book once more. "Giza. So, what we need you guys to do is to get the item before the seventh sun sets. That will give you, a whole week to complete the whole journey." he summed up for them. "I've supplied your all the things you guys need for the transport." Milo pressed a button and a door opened on the right side of the room in between the shelves. Kida had the girls follow her into a hall where there was a glass case that displayed safari clothing.

"These are very comfortable and they are perfect for your trip." Kida unlocked the case and the clothes were open to the girls to claim. "Jane hooked us up with these." She added.

"Jacket or shirt?" Snow White asked Rapunzel.

"Shirt?" Rapunzel replied as she tried on a jacket.

"Long or short sleeved?" then was Snow White's question.

"Make sure you also get your water bottles, flashlights, and survival kits over here." Kida stood next to a table with all kinds of things you needed for a trip to the desert.

"Thank you Kida." Belle folded the clothing and picked up the boots she was going to use. The girls came out prepared and awaited any other instructions.

"You'll take a ship to Egypt. By then, get to Cairo and we have a friend that will…hook you guys up with camels." Milo thought about what else to say.

"Bring all these books and the scroll." Kida handed to them.

"How will we know what to explore?" Rapunzel asked.

"There is supposed to be a map. But it was never found. There are clues to finding the map on the scroll, but it doesn't make sense." Kida answered.

"We have seven days, we should get going _now_." Tiana told them. The girls agreed.

"I've already booked your passage on the ship. Get there by 3:00." Milo pointed at the clock that read 1:30. "Are you all ready?" The girls looked at each other with nervous looks.

"Yes." Belle replied.

* * *

**Oh yes, and the journey starts! Apparently the artifact/treasure is very important, will the princesses get it first? Find out next chapter, make sure to review, and I'll see you soon! Read on, and your imagination will stay strong!**


End file.
